Eggnog and Mistletoe
by silver-sunn101
Summary: Harry and Sirius bring their Christmas tree home... One-shot, HPSB slash


Outside a blizzard of a snow storm was just starting up. The wind was harshly whipping evergreens and deciduous trees alike into a primitive dance, and seeping through cracks in windows and doors. Snow and ice crystals flew with the wind, carrying the sting of a whip as it hit the skin of those unfortunate people who had become caught in its grasp.

The door to a modest house clattered open, slamming against the wall behind it. The chilly winter wind blew in, pushing against the back of Harry and urging him indoors. Harry had no problem going inside, besides the fact that Sirius and a large Christmas tree were between him and his goal.

"Remind me why we didn't use magic again?" Sirius asked as he backed inside. He bumped the table they kept by the stairs, knocking over a vase of poinsettias onto the floor in a crash.

"This is more fun, more traditional," Harry said, pushing at the tree to get Sirius moving. Sirius mumbled under his breath and continued on his way into their living room. Harry smiled, happy to be in this extremely clumsy moment with his godfather.

After the war ended at the end of Harry's seventh year, Harry had put more money into the research done on the veil. Remus, who had been sadly paralyzed from the waist down, warned Harry not to get his hopes up and not to waste too much money. Harry had ignored Remus' advice and three years later the secret had been discovered. Miraculously, Sirius had been released from the veil and his name cleared of all charges. He and Harry shared a house now and were celebrating their first Christmas in it.

Finally, after much swearing and many broken things, they had made it to the living room. Sirius dropped the base of the tree loudly onto the floor.

"Next year, we get a smaller tree," he panted, wiping his hands on his pants.

"I agree," Harry said as he pulled his gloves and scarf off and threw them on the couch. "This was a bigger hassle than I thought it would be." He left the tree in the middle of the living room and headed for the kitchen for a warm drink.

"I told you, but who ever listens to me?" Sirius grumbled half-heartedly as he followed Harry. Harry laughed at Sirius, knowing that Sirius wasn't being at all serious. He flicked his wand, fixing their broken possessions as he passed them.

"I thought that you wanted to do it that way; you agreed to," Harry pointed out.

"Yes," said Sirius. He leaned against the door frame and he stripped his winder clothing off. "That was because I wanted to give the muggle way a chance. I won't make that mistake again,"

Harry chuckled, "Stuck-up purebloods, never willing to change." Sirius glared at Harry, who winked. Harry looked in the fridge as he said, "I'm only joking Sirius. We'll use magic next year, it certainly is easier... Why do we have eggnog in here? I thought that we both hated it?"

"I think that Ron put it in there last time he was here..."

"That was three weeks ago," Harry said with disgust.

"Oh well, it probably tastes the same. Rancid stuff, eggnog."

Harry nodded, closing the refrigerator with no interest. He had every intention of pushing past Sirius in the door way and heading to the pantry in the hall for tea, but as he pushed past Sirius, Sirius laughed quietly. Harry paused next to Sirius, staring at him as if he were mad.

"Look up, Harry," Sirius said calmly. Harry did as he was told and found a healthy bunch of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

Harry swallowed and looked back at Sirius, who was looking quite calm about this. "We could ignore it, y'know," he suggested timidly through the awkward silence.

"How did that get there in the first place?" Sirius mused aloud, dismissing Harry's statement.

"Mrs. Weasley, I think. She decorated the kitchen," Harry replied.

"Sometimes I think that our house is run by everyone but us," Sirius said. Harry smiled, but the tense air around them kept him quiet.

Sirius sighed gently, sensing Harry's discomfort. He placed one hand on the small of Harry's back, the other at the nape of his neck, and softly kissed Harry. Harry's eyes fell shut and he ran his fingers over Sirius' shoulders as their kiss slowly deepened, their tongues twisting around each other as they gently became used to each other. Sirius tasted of strong coffee and something else, but Harry couldn't name was it was.

Sirius pulled him closer, bringing their bodies flush together. Harry had never felt like this when kissing other people and knew that he didn't want to give this up. Slowly their kisses lessened and slowed and the stood still in each other's arms.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it Harry?" Sirius teased lightly.

Harry simply kissed him once more and whispered with a smile, "Merry Christmas Sirius,"

"Merry Christmas Harry," was the happy reply. And hand-in-hand they headed back to their living room to decorate their first Christmas tree together.

* * *

**  
Merry Christmas!**

_:-:silver-sunn101:-:_


End file.
